Secret of the Zodakkians
by Bigevil666
Summary: He-Man is powerless, Skeletor has taken control of the Kingdom, Evilyn has stolen the power of She-Ra, and Hordak is close to escaping Despondos. This is all happening because the Sorceress is dying. Only her daughter Teela can save Eternia.
1. Competiton

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the He-Man Franchise  
  
AN: This is not the usual story of Prince Adam/He-Man. For once he is not the main character. This is a story about Teela and her relationship with her estranged mother. Adam will be of course in the story however lets just say he will be their without the power of Greyskull. So without furthur ado, here is my story.   
  
Secret of the Zodakkians  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The 17 year old warrior, Teela sprinted hastily up the walkway inside Castle Greyskull. From a distance, she could see the angelic wings of a falcon perched upon a high point in they air, then as she came steadily closer, it took the silhouette of a woman. A woman Teela knew nothing of other than that she once gave her very blood to Teela to restore her health in a time of need. Teela also knew that she was they only one that could unravel the mystery of Teela's origin, they only one who could shed light upon the darkness that has haunted her dreams every night since she was a little girl. Her father (Man at Arms) was always there for her. He was her guide, her ro-model as a warrior but at the same time their bond was overshadowed by the telepathic bond that Teela has for so long shared with this mysterious creature, this beautiful enchantress. Teela only knew that this entity watched over her and the Kingdom of Eternia and most important of all that she would give her life to protect them.   
  
Teela finally approached the throne that the woman lied perched upon high above, looking down upon teela with welcoming yet somber eyes. After catching her breath Teela spoke out to her from her heart, pleaded with the woman for answers.  
  
"PLEASE Sorceress,I ask of you, who am I, what do you know of my origin, tell me PLEASE, I MUST know" Teela pleaded. "No, you CANNOT, not now, NOT YET. It is not yet time"she responded.  
  
"Hahahahaha"Evil laughter echoed from beyond.  
  
Teela didn't need to think long before recognizing who uttered that cold heartless laugh. "No, not NOW"she mutured with anger.  
  
Teela regrettably came to know that laugh as well as her own voice. Normally, teela would be in a peculiar way exited. She never minded testing her skills against her arch-nemesis Evilyn, but not at this time, this time when teela sought to unravel the ominous mystery of her past.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for, let's go little girl"Evilyn uttered impatiently.  
  
From the spheric object on evilyn's staff came a burst of energy.Teela spun her staff vibrantly to deflect it, but the pressure was building and Teela would soon be crushed. "PLEASE, Sorceress" Teela pleaded "HELP me!"  
  
A tear fell from the Sorceress's face "I wish I could, but I cannot, I know what I must do. For the Good of Eternia, I MUST." The Sorceress pointed at teela with tears highlighting the sadness in her destroit falcon eyes) "Goodbye."A burst of energy collided with teela. It was clear that the woman was not trying to hurt teela but make her loose her balance, forcing her off the landscape and into the darkness that represented the mystery of teela's past. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA"Evilyn laughed. In victory.   
  
"Noooooooo"teela screamed for help, but no one could hear her, no one would listen.   
  
A ray of sun pierced through her window like a knife, penetrating her peaceful sleep. Teela resisted it, covering her face with a pillow. She had hated or rather despised mornings ever since Skeletor, Overlord of Evil penetrated the Mystic Wall, escaping the dark hemisphere and waging war on all of Eternia. Since then, Chaos had befallen Eternia, the land was under siege which meant Teela and the Defenders had to be on a state of constant alert.. Teela realized how sharp and bright the rays of light felt upon her delicate face. Could it be, could Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard have overslept? Impossible, despite her dislike of mornings, Teela demanded nothing less than absolute perfection from her herself as an officer of Eternia and it was reflected on her flawless record. Flashback to her first day on duty.   
  
"And lastly new recruits, the most important thing to remember of ALL, tardiness is absolutely UNACCEPTABLE" King Randor would say. With that in mind, teela rushed to her cabinet and pulled out her battle armor, throwing it to the side. She looked in the mirror, How beautiful she was, even in the morning, the site of the sun glistening upon her silky brown locks of hair even though it be ever messy was one to behold. Teela ran the brush hard through her hair, not caring to be gentle with the split ends. She through water unto her face. After changing, she ran to the window when she realized, that something wasn't right. The light only came out sharply from one of the windows. Remembering that she was late she returned to the matter of getting ready when all of a sudden she heard a familiar yelp. That sound was the sound of fear that only came from a certain green and orange cat. Teela pulled the covers from her bed and saw that of all the creatures of Eternia, Cringer, Prince Adam's pet cat and companion was sitting nervously under her bed spread with his paws over his head.  
  
"CRINGER, what in the blazes......are you............Did adam let you in here? Scoot, out, NOW!", teela hissed. Cringer nervously sprinted out of the room at the last word teela loudly uttered. Teela continued to get ready when she felt the gentle breeze of an open window, it hit her like a fist. She knew something wasn't right at all. Teela finally realized what was really going on, it was only 5:00 in the morning, training warm-ups did not begin until 6:30, the light that pierced her sharply didn't come from the sun, it came from a hovering disk.   
  
Teela threw her disk and mounted it as it opened up. She flew out the open window and collided with the prince of Eternia impelling him off of his disk and unto the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. As adam was about to crawl away, teela dug her heel hard into his chest.  
  
"And WHAT may I ask do you think you are doing playing a trick on me like that" teela asked."Hey don't be mad, it's all in good fun"Adam replied."Fun, if this is what you call fun, then FUN is not in my vocabulary", Teela exclaimed "Hey, Competition is fun. But of course I forgot, your afraid of competition. Thats why you aren't letting me go for a little one on one combat, is that it" Adam asked with confidence. A smirk penetrated teela's frown.  
  
"Oh Adam, you know me TOO well. Choose your weapon" Teela demanded.Teela released adam allowing him to mount his hovering disk."I'll let you choose"Adam replied." "Staff" Teela pulled out her snake head staff. " Fine" Adam said. "Fine" Teela replied.The two collided with each other, staffs connecting in combat. The tip of Adam's staff collided with Teela's stomach nearly knocking her from her disk, but Teela regained her balance in time to jump out of the way of adam's staff as he swung it repeatedly at the heels of her feet. Then Teela swung her staff sharply into Adam's gut. Teela mounted Adam's disk and pushes her fist into the wires and circuitry, pulling them out which caused the disk to descend to the ground a crash, leaving Adam on the floor motionless. Once again teela dug her heel into Adam's chest signifying her victory. " Hows that for competition" Teela asked. " Cough, Cough, Teela my disk" he screamed. "Don't you remember taking mine without my permission"teela asked. "I brought it back, well in pieces but still, that gives you no right to trash mine." He responded. "I didn't trash it, I just pulled out the battery, here" Teela impressively reinstalled the battery, crossing the wires and circuitry of the disk until it was back in one piece and hovering in they air. " See, you don't grow up around Man at Arms without absorbing some technical know how. Anyway, now that I'm done "playing", I have to get on to more "serious" business and start training the new recruits. The war with Skeletor is getting more fierce and based on your performance today, YOU should attend the training program as well, I could teach you a few things you know, I think I already have." teela said. "Charmed, but not today." Adam said. " Why not, your not UP for it?" she asked. " You know me I'm up for ANYTHING teela, but today, well let's just say your not dressed properly." Adam asserted. "I'm dressed fine!" teela asserted with anger putting her hands on her hips. "No, your supposed to be wearing this."Adam pulled out a long gown. " A DRESS, to training.",teela screeched. "Don't you remember teela, there IS no training session today, my father is having a Royal Banquet for the union of kingdoms against skeletor." Adam explained. "WHAT!", teela said with dismay. "Buzz-Off has finally convinced his people, they Andrenids to consider sharing their ambrosia with all the Kingdoms against Skeletor. This COULD be the deciding factor in the war against Skeletor AND my dad wants you to be properly dressed for they occasion. Royal Protocol." Adam explained with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hesitantly, teela pulled the dress from Adam's hands and threw it over her battle suit. 'Wow, you look smashing to say the least."Adam said. "Eat my dust!" teela responded.  
  
Teela treaded angrily to the banquet but as she walked in to her shock and surprise, none of the other people, not even King Randor or Queen Marlena where dressed formally.   
  
King Randor spoke "Well hello their teela, a little formal for a non-formal occasion don't you think?" (Man at Arms pulls teela aside) "Teela, I'm surprised at you, you know full well that they Andrenids don't appreciate when we dress formerly, it makes us look like we're trying to be better than they are. " he explained. Teela glanced at the disturbed bee-like creatures staring back at her with destaine. "Oh hehe, my mistake." teela said with a tone of humiliation in her voice. Teela turned to Adam and stared at his smirk expression scoldingly. She kept telling herself silently that there would be another day that she could claim her revenge. "He will pay, he will pay, he will pay." teela whispered. 


	2. Disunion

Disclaimer: I HATE this, I do not own anything from the He-Man series. So basically, this story I'm putting my heart into does not belong to me and is worthless, it belongs to rich people who I don't know, ok happy now!  
  
Authors Note: Once again, I'm new at this, this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction, and in many ways my first attempt at writing period!  
  
"The Long Conflict between the Kingdoms of Andrenos and Avion has dated back Generations. Three years ago, the very thought of breaking bread with an Andrenid would be laughable in the city of Avion. However, Buzz-Off and Stratos have co-existed harmoniously as part of the Masters of the Universe and Buzz-Off has delegated a peace treaty between the two sides at least until the war with Skeletor has been won. They Andrenids possess a powerful substance called Ambrosia that enhances their abilities. If the Andrenids where willing to share their Ambrosia with the Coalition, then it could make our forces strong enough to eliminate the threat of Skeletor once and for all." King Randor explained.  
  
Then they Andrenid Representative spoke "You must understand that we are quite apprehensive about sharing our Ambrosia, especially with the likes of Avion. With all due Respect, our relationship with them isn't exactly peachy you know."  
  
"Hold it, I take exception to that remark, as one of your people and your former leader who at one time shared your feelings, I must say that after working with Stratos as one of the Masters of the Universe, I found him to be a man of honor and dignity, they exact opposite of what I was told as I was growing up in Andrenos." Buzz Off protested. The Representative looked overwrought at his fellow Andrenid "Well what a day this is in our people's history, Buzz-Off a once respected General of our people, one who I am ashamed to say that I myself once looked up too siding with the likes of Avion, what has King Randor done to poison your minds? (The crowd gasps in awe) At one time Randor was a great General, but I assume he's been poisoned by power ever since becoming King. The very Kingdom has gone into chaos ever since the loss of the Council of Eldars. With Skeletor breaking free and all.  
  
Stratos stood up in fury and thudded his fists sternly on the table. "I OBJECT! Never AGAIN speak such ill-will to my leader King Randor. He has done nothing but kindness for me and my people." He hissed.  
  
Chaos Broke out as the Avion and Andrenid Representatives scowled at each other.   
  
"ENOUGH!" King Randor demanded. Silence fell through the castle hall.  
  
Randor's fierce demeanor soon faded. Once again he spoke with the diplomatic demeanor that made him a genuine host and a leader to the people of Eternia. "Stratos, I appreciate your loyalty, but you will not on my account break the chance for peace. I WON'T be the ruining of Eternia. At the same time, to those governing Andrenos, I ask that you please show me and my people respect while I invite you into my home. Too many have fought and died in the war to stop Skeletor to dishonor their sacrifices by trampling on their acts of good will with your words in this hall, this hall that has seen the noblest kings of Eternia for not just my people but yours, for Avion, for Andrenos, and for all of Eternia. Ever since the days of Greyskull, the man who sacrificed himself for all our peoples, we all must unite on behalf of his and all their sacrifices to annihilate this threat once and for all."   
  
Their was a silence followed by an applause. The Andrenid Representative sat down and covered his face in shame, discomforted by the ill-mannered way he spoke on behalf of his people before the Union of Eternia.  
  
Adam looked up at his father at that moment with awe, to witness such a speech but even more than that. Any politician could write a convincing speech but it was the dedication and sincerity in his eyes that portrayed that he truly cared about Eternia more than anyone in the world. That is why he is the highest authority in the land, that is why he is King.   
  
"So what have you decided? Will you share your Ambrosia with the Union against Snake Mountain?"He solicited.   
  
The Union of different species all looked on attentively awaiting they Andrenid Representative's response. "Well, I........we the Andrenids understand the importance of a defense against Skeletor but I'm afraid the defense of Andrenos is simply more important too us." Buzz-Off protested, "You cannot defeat Skeletor by yourselves. Me and they Andrenid army tried and failed, even with they Ambrosia. If you started producing more ambrosia and shared it with Avion, then we could counter and destroy Skeletor."  
  
"ENOUGH Buzz-Off" Randor interrupted."Even though they are making a decision in poor taste, they Ambrosia belongs to the citizens of Andrenos and it is up to them to decide what to do with it. HOWEVER, I must forewarn you that the threat is greater than you may think. Skeletor is not they only threat. As you may know, long before Skeletor their was another Dark Being of great evil. He led a Horde that nearly destroyed Eternia. He was called Hordak. But the hero Greyskull sacrfised himself to imprison him in the dimension of Despondos. This contained him for some time but according to the Sorceress, he may have the power to rise once again.""IMPOSSIBLE, Despondos cannot be opened, He is contained forever." The Andrenid exclaimed assuredly.  
  
Randor, growing more impatient stared intensely into they eyes of they Andrenid."If I remember correctly, it was Andrenos that first petitioned that Skeletor was contained forever behind the Mystic Wall and was not a threat. How can you be certain that the Sanctuary's power will forever contain Hordak?  
  
"Because I destroyed it"said a chilling voice that was seething with malice.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!   
  
Within brief moments, the lavishly decorated Great Hall was transformed into Ground Zero. The walls buckled and collapsed leaving chaos and destruction. After that moment, not a sound or whisper could be heard. Silence completely consumed the Procession. Until a single foot step could be heard preceded by another. From the smoke created by the wreckage walked an ominous figure amerced in shadow. His presence could be felt from the farthest reaches of the Dark Hemisphere, his name echoed across the land causing fear and aversion. The trepidation caused by his grim expressions which where that of death itself and caused all that gaped at his skeletal features to feel the weight of their own mortality was only overshadowed by the pure malignance that burned in his corrupted soul. They Overlord of Evil he was, leading a half-life with a will of hatred and the sole purpose of vengeance. His power however great was drawn from the suffering of his victims, all those that felt his wrath. He was the personification of all that King Randor put his heart and soul into purging from the land forever, he is beyond pure evil, he is SKELETOR!  
  
Man, I put a lot into that last paragraph with they arrival of Skeletor. Seriously, he is the most kick-ass villain ever except for Darth Vador, I mean it! 


	3. Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the He-Man Series.   
  
Author's Note: The first 2 chapters are marginal but I PROMISE that this is a good chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 The Plot Thickens  
  
"SKELETOR! How did you breech our defenses, why was I not informed?"The King demanded to know.  
  
Following Skeletor was the maniacal Sorceress who's knowledge of the Dark Arts was only seconded to Skeletor himself. "Because I put all your defenses in a deep endless sleep."She added with an obscene smile on her face.  
  
A doom seeker trailed behind Skeletor and Evilyn. Obviously, the spying device was being piloted by they evil architect of Skeletor's Machines Tri-Clops. "And I took the liberty of disabling all your computer systems." Triclops added with a sickening smirk on his face.  
  
"Why didn't the Sorceress warn me?"Man-at-Arms asked himself quietly.   
  
A grin illuminated the wickedness in Evilyn's face. "Oh Yes, the Sorceress, well that is a problem that I finally managed to take care of. You see, the Sorceress is weakening, usually a Sorceress's magical essence lasts a thousand years, keeping her young and powerful, but if that essence is drained by say, a candle made of magic wax, then she will wither into nothing. In other words, she is now too weak to communicate with you or your precious Masters of the Universe hear all the way from Castle Greyskull.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Meckaneck demanded to know.  
  
"Ah, I'll explain it so that even a feebleminded halfwit like YOU can understand. Once the flame of the candle of doom is extinguished, the power of the Sorceress will perish thus the power of Greyskull will have no one to protect it and will belong to......................"  
  
"Me!" Skeletor vaunted.   
  
Evilyn's grin withered away and changed into a frown"Yes, of course my Lord."  
  
"Adam, you know what to do." Man-at-Arms whispered quietly.   
  
As Adam took off to find a place to transform Teela was quick to notice his abrupt departure.  
  
"Right on time, running away as usual."  
  
Adam found what seemed to be a secure location where no one could find him. He raised his Power Sword into they air. "By the Power of Greyskull" he chanted. " I HAVE" . . . Ching, one of Beast Man's Winged Griffons managed to snatch the Sword of Power out of Adams hands. "NO!" Adam screamed. Then from a familiar voice. "Loose something Adam."Teela vaunted.  
  
Teela stood their before Adam holding his Sword in her hands with the beast slain beside her.  
  
"Teela, I need that." Uh uh, say thank you" she commanded. Adam frowned. He did not want to admit defeat but when he realized he had no choice, his frown melted away and he thanked his comrad. "Your welcome." Teela tossed the sword into adam's waiting hands.   
  
After Teela returned to the battle, Adam went to find a more secure hiding place outside the castle.  
  
"By the Power of Greyskull, I HAVE THE POWER!" Adam Roared.  
  
This time Adam was augmented with the power of Greyskull thus transforming into the protector of Eternia, He-Man. He-Man rushed into the battle scene. He-Man stands transfixed as he sees his father King Randor lying their unconscious. Beaten by the power of Skeletor's Ram Staff which hovers over his body, smoke spewing out of it from the blast it previously emitted. He-Man possessed by anger rushes at Skeletor. Skeletor wields his sword. CLASH. The Swords collide and in a twist of fate, He-Man's sword shatters and falls to different corners of the ground. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well, well He-man, it seems your unarmed" Skeletor vaunted. Skeletor held his sword up to He-man's throat. "Surrender is no longer an option. Then He-man began to feel light headed. How can the unbreakable sword of Power be destroyed he thought. He-Man felt his power slowly drifting away. Skeletor took up his Ram Staff and blasted He-Man down to his knees. He-Man lied they're helpless, broken down and defeated.   
  
"But how can He-Man be beaten?" Teela asked. It seems that as the Sorceress's power weakens, so does He-Man's." Man-at-Arms replies.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Here is your Champion of Eternia on his knees." the Darklord vaunts once again. With one hand, Skeletor lifts the broken down body of He-Man and hurls him across the ground. With the power oozing out of him, He-Man is transformed into Prince Adam with fortunately no one watching him.Skeletor sat ominously on the throne of King Randor Triumphant. He had accomplished in one day the life long goals of both Keldor and Skeletor. He had crushed He-Man and became King of Etrernia.  
  
How could this be Man-at-Arms thought? Just moments ago their was talk of Skeletor's imminent defeat, but now, it seems that Skeletor has won?  
  
"TEELA" he called. "Yes Father" she replied. "Tell your forces to stand down, I'm afraid the only choice is to evacuate Eternos" he ordered. "NO, I will not give that order. I trained my soldiers to fight till they end" she cried. "That is your only flaw as a soldier Teela, sometimes you must learn to stand down" he replied with dignity. Teela looked up at the Portraits of Former Kings that have died for Eternos with a sense of honor. Teela trusted her father's judgement more than anyone else in the world. If anyone else had told her to surrender, she would have struck that soldier down where they stood and called them a coward. Reluctantly, Teela gave they order to retreat.   
  
In Scores of people, the masses fled the Kingdom of Eternos. All the citizens of the city where taken to Avion, Andrenos, and others to Spilea. But the Masters of the Universe journeyed into Evergreen Forest on their way to Castle Greyskull.   
  
While they camped out, Buzz-Off and Stratos planned out a Counter-Strike against Skeletor while Roboto, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man listened on attentively. Man-at-Arms just stared into space meditating on recent events, if the power of the Sorceress was lost, then so to would be the power of Greyskull and Eternia would be gone forever. As he was thinking, he heard a familiar soft voice in the back of his head. "Man-at-Arms, Man-at-Arms." it called.  
  
"Could this be, the Sorceress?"he thought.. "Yes, Man-at-Arms, as you know, the power of He-Man flows through the me as it flows to He-Man, but I am too weak now to act as that balance between they Elders and He-Man thus He-Man is no more. Skeletor seeks to take they Orb. We must act now to protect it before it is too late"she said.   
  
"What must I do" He asked? "You must journey to Castle Greyskull and you must take they Orb before Skeletor reaches it" She explained. "I am on my way, my Sorceress' he replied. Man-at-Arms awoke from his trance at the sound of Man-E-Faces approach. "Sir, Neither Adam, nor the King or Queen have been found here, or in Avion and Andrenos" He explained.  
  
Duncan felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. " Which means that they must be back at the Castle" he said with fear. "NO, Adam isn't at the castle, he's in..........he in the water"Teela interupted. " "What are you saying my daughter" Man-at-Arms asked?. Man-at-Arms realized that Teela's magical essence which has lied dormant through-out her life could have re-manifested as it did after the Blood Transfusion between her and her mother the Sorceress, but with the present situation Man-at-Arms had no time to worry about it, the lives of his King, Queen and Prince where at stake. "I don't know, I just saw him, somehow I saw him and he was surrounded by water..........I think it was the Sea of Rakash" she explained. Man-at-Arms and Teela both realized at that moment where Adam was. "MERMAN" They said simultaneously. "We can't split the force, it will take every man to lead the counter strike on Skeletor. I would go but there is an important matter I must attend to immediately and the fate of Eternia depends on it. I'm afraid I have no choice, I can't leave Adam, I'll have to send the Masters to retrieve him" Man-at-Arms said. "NO, father, The Masters are needed to fight Skeletor. I'll go after Adam. I am the most experienced of the Masters except for you father, I should be the one to go" she said. Man-at Arms wanted to tell her that she was wrong. He wanted nothing less than to risk the safety of his adopted daughter. But he knew deep down that she was right. "Very Well Teela, but please be careful" He pleaded. Teela departed to the Sea of Rakash, home of the amphibian minion of Skeletor, Merman.   
  
Sea of Rakash  
  
"Errrrrrrlllll AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Merman Cackled.  
  
Adam awakened to the grotesque sight of Merman's round fish eyes glaring sharply at him.   
  
Adam looked around to find himself in Merman's underwater cave. Skeletor's underwater base by which Merman continually searches to resupply Skeletor with Corodite Crystal, the substance Skeletor used to breach the Mystic Wall. " What, what do you want from me" he asked? Adam suddenly hears a large rumbling sound. "Skeletor wants me to keep you hear alive until he gives further instructions" he said evilly. "Well that's good" He said to himself quietly. "Yessssss, but you see princeerrrr adaam, son of Randor, I've never been one to follow Skeletors ordersahahaha" Merman said in a grotesque heap of laughter. The Rumbling sound is heard again even louder sending shivers up and down Adam's spine. "And what is that supposed to mean" adam asked afraid to hear they answer.  
  
"EHAHAHAHA, well, it means that my big fish is hungryaaaaahahahaha" he cackled.  
  
"Oh(a slight pause) great"Adam said with an obvious sarcasm in his voice. Adam sat their helplessly awaiting his utter demise until to his rescue came the warrior Teela. Teela wielded her staff hurling it into the mouth of the fish thus temporarily preventing it's pursuit of Adam. Teela 's first attempt to free prince Adam failed after Merman's Trident released large amounts of water which catapulted Teela into the wall of the cave. Teela lied motionless until the thought of the bragging rights she will have over Adam if she is able to save him enables her to gather enough energy to get to her feet and lunge herself at an unsuspecting Merman. Teela kicked Merman square in the face forcing him out of the cave and into the water. Things where looking up until Merman's Giant Fish spit teela's staff out and returned to his pursuit of Adam and Teela.   
  
Meanwhile Man-at-Arms arrived at Castle Greyskull. As he advanced through the dark Castle Walkway, Man-at-Arms felt as though something wasn't right, something disturbed him about the nature of the Castle, it was unusually dark. Then Man-at-Arms came to the conclusion that his mind was playing games with him. It's old Castle, it's supposed to be dark and timid. Then Man-at-Arms felt the presence of the Sorceress who was standing awkwardly behind him. "Man-at-Arms, come with me to the Chamber of the Ancients. We must find the Orb" she commanded. "Of course my Sorceress" he replied. Man-at-Arms was now convinced something wasn't right about the Sorceress. But then he remembered that something was wrong her. He very life force was being drained away by Skeletor. You can't expect a dying person to be operational on all thrusters. " My Lady, what about the candle that is draining away your life force? Where is Skeletor hiding it and how can we destroy it" he asked?  
  
Skeletor is hiding the candle in Snake Mountain, you retrieve it at once" The Sorceress said in an unusually demanding tone of voice.  
  
"Are you sure, is that more important than securing the Castle back from Skeletor" he asked calmly?  
  
"Of COURSE it is, if you don't destroy the candle, then I will die and so too will the power of Greyskull along with it" she hissed. "Of course, what was I thinking" Man-at-Arms said apologetically. " As they entered the Chamber of the Ancients, the Sorceress paced more quickly as if she was in a hurry. Alas, we have arrived. Now Duncan, summon the Elders at once" she commanded. Man-at-Arms was surprised by the Sorceress request. Usually it is the Sorceress who summons they Elders. The Sorceress once told him that they Elders command it to be that way. "Are you sure that they Elders would want me to summon them and not you, for you are the Sorceress and guardian of Castle Greyskull, are you not" Man-at-arms protested. The Sorceress looked impatiently at Duncan. "Alas Duncan, I am too weak to summon they Eldars"she said unconvincingly. "As you wish my Sorceress" he replied. Man-at-Arms called for they Orb. It rose from the pit of the Castle into his hands. The Sorceress just gazed at it as though she had never seen it before. As Man-at-Arms clutched the sacred orb in his hands to perform the ritual to summon the Elders, a Falcon flew swiftly passed the Sorceress eye and clutched they Orb into its possession. "WHAT in the blazes" Man-at-Arms asked? The Sorceress frowned malignantly. "GET THEY ORB!" she commanded. Man-at-Arms prepared to fire his anesthetizer to immobilize the Falcon. "WAIT!!!Duncan, it is I, it is the Sorceress, they other is an imposter. She cannot hear me because I speak to you now telepathically." Man-at-Arms realizes that his suspicion's where correct about the Sorceress's strange behavior. "I will use my weapon to immobilize her" he responded. "NO, wait, she is too powerful. First, she must be weakened. I am too weak to use my magic against her, but I can use they Orb's Energy to deflect a blast back at her. You must provoke her to fire at me. Then on my command you must anesthetize her"the Sorceress instructed. Man-at-Arms spoke aloud to they Imposter. "My Lady, the machine is not functioning, you will have to use your magic to vanquish the Falcon" he explained. "I have to do everything myself"the Imposter hissed. She unleashed a blast of energy from her hands but the Sorceress used the orb to deflect the blast back at the Imposter as she had planned. "NOW" the Sorceress commanded. Man-at-Arms raised his weapon and fired sending a shock-wave that desensitized they Imposter. She fell to the ground motionless and her true form was revealed to be Evilyn. "Excellent job Man-at-Arms, now I will return the orb to its rightful place with the Elder's" the Sorceress exclaimed. The Falcon flew down into the pits of Castle Greyskull, returning they Orb to it's rightful point of origin. Little did Duncan and the Sorceress know that Evilyn was quick to recover and already managed to regain consciousness. "Sorceress, now that I finally speak to you, the real you, what must we do to counter Skeletor" he asked? "For once Duncan, I do not know"the Sorceress said to the Astonishment of Man-at-Arms. "I am afraid Man-at-Arms that my time in this Castle, my time in Eternia will come to an end." she explained "I would never allow that to happen, we WILL stop Skeletor" Duncan interrupted. "Whether or not Skeletor wins" she added. "What are you saying" Duncan asked? The Sorceress gaped drearily into the pit of Castle Greyskull. The Falcon slowly changed into the form of a woman, except without the beauty, without the grace that she once possessed. Now she appeared old and weak. The power that kept her young and immortal for a thousand years had drifted. She was now slowly withering away. Her life's grace astray. "My time as the Guardian of Eternia has come to an end. There is only one who can take my place"she reputed. Man-at-Arms eyes lit up with astonishment. "My LADY, she is not ready" He said. "I have full confidence in my daughter's abilities"she exclaimed. "With all due respect my lady, you don't know your daughter, She can beerily handle the tasks of being Captain of the Royal Guard let alone the responsibility for every life in all of Eternia"he insisted. "There is NO other" (Slight Pause) The Sorceress's tone of voice dropped steadily. "I am dying, and if a new Sorceress is not chosen, the power of Greyskull will fall into the hands of Skeletor" She explained with tears in her eyes. My last wish is that I say goodbye to my daughter.   
  
"I will bring you Teela, but I swear on my Kings life that I won't let it be to say goodbye" Man-at-Arms reputed.  
  
As he departed Castle Greyskull, the Sorceress broke down into tears.   
  
"If you would have listened then you would know that is not true Duncan" she said.  
  
"Oh but I was listening" said a cold and callous voice.  
  
"You won't be able to get they Orb, I took beyond the reach of you or any of Skeletor's minions. Not even I can reach it now, I am too weak." She explained. "I can see that, the once beautiful Teelina now decrepit and withered" She said with sinister delight.  
  
Evilyn rapped her arms tightly around the Sorceress delicate neck. "OH but the orb will be mine after your life force is fully drained. It explains a lot that Teela is your daughter. Now I know where she gets her idealic foolishness from. And you ACTUALLY think she'll be able to succeed you as Sorceress, what a fool. Now, if they orb is beyond my reach for the time being, then let's talk about the Sword of PROTECTION" Evilyn said with cruel Intentions lighting her face.  
  
Sea of Rakash  
  
Teela and Adam swam as fast as they could to escape Merman's giant Fish, but to no avail, the Sea Creature swallowed them whole.  
  
"Erll, DISGUSTING!", Teela Roared.  
  
"It's not so bad Teela, if your going to be digested by a giant Sea Creature, at least you have me with you" adam said.  
  
Teela's eyes opened with fury at that thought of her final moments being with Adam of all people. From it she drew enough energy to fight her way up the creature's esophagus and pry its mouth open with her staff. "Freedom" she proclaimed." Then she heard the scream of Adam for help. "Hmm, I could rescue him but then of course I could also leave and let Adam be digested and never see his annoying stuck up, egotistical Prince attitude again. Decisions, Decisions. Oh of course, for a reason I can't contemplate, some people will actually miss this yo, yo. Uh, the things I have to do. Teela dived back down the creatures esophagus and pulled Adam out of the creature. They dived into the water and swam as fast as they could to outrun it but little did they no that something unexpected awaited them. "Uh Teela, look ahead" adam yelped. "WHAT is it Adam, it's enough I have to save your arrogant ass" she replied. "TEELA, it's a WATERFALL!   
  
Teela grabbed onto adam as they plummeted 80 feet off of a waterfall. Teela survived the fall and swam to shore. "We made it Adam. Adam, where are you, ADAM." she cried. Adam this better not be a trick. Adam, get your damn ass over here NOW. Adam this better not be a trick. No Answer followed. Her tone of voice dropped as she realized that Adam may indeed be gone. "Adam please don't die on me like this, we've been through too much. I know I always say that I wish you would vanish and never come back, but I don't, I need you alive adam. I dare say that you're my best friend, my only friend. she cried. Then teela saw the motionless body of Adam floating along the river. Teela dived into the water and went to him. She tried to breath oxygen into him but before she realized what had happened, Adam rapped his arms around teela and kissed her.   
  
"ADDAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!"she roared. You nitwit, I am going to slay you if it's the last thing I do. she roared. Adam and teela continued their bantering until they felt a shadow drape over them. They looked up and to their horror, Merman's Giant fish hovered above, about to fly off of the waterfall unto their unsuspecting heads. "Adam, TAKE COVER!" She screamed. But it was too late, the creature plummeted 80 feet. Adam covered his head with his arms in fright but then he realized that he was not crushed and the shadow remained above him. As he looked up in awe, he saw that Teela was holding the fish up with what appeared to be Psionic Energy. Teela threw the overgrown Sea Creature aside and then collapsed into the water. Adam swam under the water and caught her. Then he carried her lifeless body to shore. Adam did everything he could to wake teela up, but nothing worked, she was out cold.   
  
Castle Greyskull  
  
"At last, I SKELETOR have fullfilled what has belonged to me since before I ever was they Overlord of all Evil. At last I am King." he roared with triumph. "You see Randor, as you and I know, you where never supposed to become King, it was I who was to be King, YOU stole the thrown of Eternia away from me but now I FINALLY have taken it back." He roared with triumph. "He-Man will free me and my Kingdom." Randor proclaimed. "AHA.................HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA He Man, free you and your Kingdom. He-Man is no more, I crushed him in my grasps. You see Randor, the WAR is over. I have won everything that I have ever desired. I have become King as was my birthright. I have crushed He-Man, and in only a few short hours, the power of Greyskull will at last be MINE, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! (His voice becomes ominously more serious) But most of all, I will be able to force you to witness the moment when the power of they Eldars that you have spent your life protecting flows through my veins and with it I will make you feel my WRATH! Until then, you and your queen will watch the suffering of your people AHAHAHAHAHA. He cackled with delight. The King lowered his head in horror. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Queen Marlena came to comfort his weary soul. "Is this truly happening my queen, am I King Randor after a life time of fighting to simply except this cold defeat." He asked with a swell of pity. Here I am, the citizens of my Kingdom suffering, pitying myself. What kind of king am I?" He asked with pity. "You are a GREAT King." She Proclaimed with all her confidence. Never doubt that, not would I have married you and dedicated MY life to being your partner, aiding you in your noble cause if you where not a noble leader." She said with the utmost confidence. "Now my King, you must remember that there is still hope." She said. King Randor raised his head up high and looked out towards Castle Greyskull. "And that hope lies with the Masters of the Universe." He said with all his heart.  
  
The Masters looked up to Castle Greyskull. The clouds that usually circled it had began to weaken. "What does this mean?" Man-E-Faces asked Stratos. "I am afraid I do not know, but I have a feeling it isn't good." He said with anguish. Wait, where is Mekanek?" Ram-Man asked. "Send a search party!" Stratos commanded.   
  
Deep with the confines of Castle Greyskull.   
  
"If you won't open the box containing the Sword Sorceress, then someone else will. It doesn't matter really, in only hours your life force will belong to me" she arrogantly Proclaimed. "I thought you could go no lower" said a distant voice. "Now you've even betrayed your own Master"she repeated. "Not exactly, I've simply learned all that I can learn from Skeletor, now I've found a new Master, one that can teach me more than Skeletor ever did. He may be they only one more evil than Skeletor............my FATHER"Evilyn said.   
  
The Faceless One emerged from out of the shadows of the wall. "What do you mean my daughter" He asked? " Why would I tell you, you would only make another futile attempt to stop me" she said. "No, no I've long since gave up on trying to stop you. I've given up all hope to reach you my daughter. You're not the daughter I knew" He reputed with a great swell of pity. "You DARE speak to me like that. I had to grow without knowing the love of my mother and that was because of YOU" She spat with antagonism. "At least I have admitted to my sins and have dedicated my life to correct them, can you say the same, my daughter" He asked?. She looked up at her father when a smirk came upon her face. "No father, but I'm about to make SURE that you do atone for your sins" she responded. "If you mean to kill me, my daughter, by all means go ahead, I already am dead, they only reason I lived at all after your mother died was for you my daughter, but as I can see my daughter is already dead" he explained "Don't think you can fool me with your guilt trip's father. It will not work as well as it did last time. I only returned the Ram Stone to you because I had no further use for it. NOW, enough talk, witness they end of Eternia" she roared. "Evilyn vanished from sight and in her place appeared a beautiful creature who's voice could mezmorize any man in Eternia. The Siren spell was a spell that the Faceless One taught his daughter long ago and now she is punishing him by forcing him to watch his own spell used to hurt innocents. Mekaneck emerged clearly under the spell of the Siren. "Now, get me the sword, the sword" she commanded. As the Sorceress and the Faceless One watched on helplessly, Meckaneck opened the box containing the sword that was meant to go to Odora, second child of King Randor and Queen Marlena. The Sword of Protection. Evilyn grasped the mighty sword in her hands. "In they HONOR of Greyskull. I am SHE-RA!" Evilyn roared. The power of Greyskull flowed through her, making her all-powerful. "Now, the time has come to free my master. AHAHAHA" she cried. Evilyn emerged outside of Castle Greyskull. The Masters where shocked to cast their eyes upon Evilyn in her new God-like form. Mekaneck awoke from his trance. "What, where am I? What has happened" he asked? Then as his memory returned to him, he realized what he had done, he couldn't live with his actions. "NOOO" he pleaded. Evilyn cast her magic sword into the air as it pierced the fading clouds above Castle Greyskull. The dimensional gateway to Despondos had opened .. "AHAHAHAHAHA "he roared. They only being in all of Eternia who is as diabolical as Skeletor has been freed. Hordak's wrath unleashed.   
  
Castle Greyskull  
  
"Oh what can we do Cringer? What can a green and orange cat and a jester do against Skeletor and his entire army?  
  
"Meow' Cringer replied in fright. Cringer was always frightened, even the name Skeletor frightened. Now with they entire Army invading the palace, Cringer was a nervous wreck to say the least.   
  
"HEY" said a whispering voice. Hey, orko, cringer, come here? Orko and Cringer gasped in fright until he realized that it was one of the Masters. "Roboto!" "I need your help!" he said. "And we need yours." Orko responded. Roboto intended to free the King and Queen from Skeletor.   
  
Chapter Note: Ah, the PLOT Thickens. Teela and Adam show, well a little sort of romance, I didn't intend to write any. But maybe I'll hint that their might be something more between adam and teela but I promise it won't go very far. Then of course Skeletor thinks that he has won, little does he know, his most trusted advisor Evilyn has released Hordak from Despondos. ooo, Power Struggle. Well thats all for now. REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Power Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the He-Man Series.  
  
Chapter 4 Power Struggle  
  
"Oh what can we do Cringer? What can a green and orange cat and a jester do against Skeletor and his entire army?  
  
"Meow' Cringer replied in fright. Cringer was always frightened, even the name Skeletor frightened. Now with they entire Army invading the palace, Cringer was a nervous wreck to say the least.   
  
"HEY" said a whispering voice. Hey, orko, cringer, come here? Orko and Cringer gasped in fright until he realized that it was one of the Masters. "Roboto!" "I need your help!" he said. "And we need yours." Orko responded. Roboto intended to free the King and Queen from Skeletor.   
  
Chapter 4 Power Struggle  
  
Adam stared helplessly as Teela's seemingly lifeless body hoping that their would some sign of life. She had remained in that same motionless state ever since the strange incident at the Sea of Rakash.  
  
"ADAM" called a familiar voice. "Man-at-Arms, is that you? he asked? "Yes adam, it is me. I am relieved to see that you are okay. Where is Teela" he asked? Adam moved aside to show Duncan Teela's motionless body. "My sweet daughter, I knew it. I shouldn't have sent her on that dangerous mission all alone. Adam, what has happened" he asked frantically?  
  
Adam explained in detail all they events that transpired at the Sea of Rakash including Teela's impressive display of Telekinetic Power. "I knew it" Duncan said. "Knew what" adam asked? It is coinciding to what is happening to the Sorceress. "What, what are you talking about, I thought you said that they effects of the Blood Transfusion would ware off and she would be normal Teela again" he said puzzled. "It isn't her mother's power this time, it is her own. Her powers have lied within her dormant throughout her life. Now they are awakening" he explained. "But what does that have to do with her present state, you know being unconscious, not moving" he asked? "I don't know for sure, we must get her too the Sorceress before it is too late" he said. "Oh.........no, it cannot be." he gasped. "I'm afraid to ask" adam muttered silently. "The dimension of Despondos has been opened. EVILYN, I shouldn't have left her their with the Sorceress, I should have known she would regain her composure quickly. HURRY Adam, we must HURRY to Greyskull. Man-at-Arms and Adam carried teela unto Duncan's Transport and they journeyed to Castle Greyskull but when they arrived it is too late.   
  
"Sorceress, where are you? Man-at-Arms asked. Sorceress, SORCERESS, TEELINA, where ARE you Teelina? he cried. But no one answered him. "She has been taken" a dark voice cried. "Who said that? SHOW YOURSELF" Adam commands. The Faceless One lurks out of the shadows. "My daughter and her new master are gone and they've taken the Sorceress with them" he explained. "But the Sorceress cannot leave Castle Greyskull, she'll be in the form of Zoar and it will only increase the process of her aging. She'll die in less than 24 hours. "That is what my daughter and her master are counting on I'd wager" said the dark being. "WHERE, where did they take her" Duncan cried? "My daughter has taken Teelina to Snake Mountain, but Hordak is on his way to the Castle of King Randor to challenge Skeletor no doubt" he explained. "I will do anything you ask of me to help you" he said. "Thank you for they offer, but I don't think that..."Oh but their is" he interupted. "Take this, it just may come in handy" he said as he presented Prince Adam and Man-at-Arms with the Ram Stone, a stone with the power to break through any doorway. "HEY, this is the weapon that Skeletor used to try and break into Castle Greyskull. It was so powerful that when Skeletor used it on me when I was He-Man, it reversed my transformation. "YOU are He-Man" the Faceless One inquired? "Oh ah, well no, NO, NO, I didn't say that, I meant it was so powerful that it made He-Man look like me. A wimp, get it. hahaha....come on Man-at-Arms why aren't you laughing? (Man-at-Arms deep frown scolded Adam's grin expression)ahaha, uh yeah, well thanks anyway due with no face, we got to split and go save the Universe cause thats our job being Masters of the Universe and all hehe, uh lets go" he said hoping that Man-at-Arms and the Faceless One had totally forgotten his previous blunder of words.   
  
(Bear, atock, attra)  
  
"Indeed, if he is the greatest hero in the universe then we truly are doomed" the Faceless One said to himself before vanishing back to wence he came.  
  
Castle Greyskull  
  
"Ah, the time is drawing closer to my Ascension. My eminance will give me power beyond that even they ancient Zoddakians have ever reached. And YOU Randor will watch on helplessly as they Eternians suffer at my hands. YOU brought this on Randor, if you had surrendered the throne to me long ago it wouldn't have to be this way but NO, you had to be the King, you had to be the hero as you always had too."  
  
"Who speaks, Keldor or Skeletor" Randor asked?  
  
Skeletor's eyes glowed bright red with Vengeance. As he approached Randor with evil intentions, the ground started to shake.   
  
"WHAT IS THIS" Skeletor demanded to know.   
  
"Sorry but your Ascension has been postponed.  
  
"It cannot be" Skeletor gasped.  
  
"Oh but it is. You see Skeletor, you were never supposed to become the most feared entity in all the cosmos. You where never supposed to become they Overlord of all that is Evil. THAT was an honor that belonged to HORDAK" he roared.   
  
"Is that a CHALLENGE" Skeletor asked fiercely.  
  
"Oh no, I don't have time to face the likes of you Skeletor. I have places to be, things to do.  
  
'That wasn't an option Hordak, Skeletor raised his Havok Staff and from it came a powerful Blast.  
  
"Evilyn told me that you would try something like that, how predictable" Hordak boasted.  
  
Hordak opened a portal in front of him which absorbed the dark energy from Skeletor's Havok Staff. "My Turn" he boasted. Hordak vanished and then appeared, then vanished and appeared again behind Skeletor. He took Skeletor's Havok Staff and blasted Skeletor down to his knees with it. Then he took chains and rapped them around Skeletor's neck, leaving him helpless.   
  
"Ah, Trapjaw, Tri-Clops, Beast Man, Whiplash, release me at ONCE" he commanded.   
  
"Go right ahead, all you would have to go through me" Hordak said threateningly with powerful bolts of energy surrounding him.  
  
"Ah, we never liked that bone face anyway" Trapjaw said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING" Skeletor's eyes grew as red as blood. "WHEN I GET FREE YOU ALL DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS" Skeletor roared causing Hordak to zap skeletor's mouth (or lack their of) and seal it tight.   
  
"FINALLY someone shut him up" said a cold voice"   
  
"EVILYN, you where behind this" said Tri-Clops.   
  
"Congragulations, you win the grand prize" she said sarcastically. "Oh why do you all look so surprised? After all these years, I've grown bored of Skeletor, I've learned all I can learn from him and I'm sick and tired of listening to his CONSTANT cackling, it gave me a headache. But MOST of all, it's because he disappointed me. Long ago I had to choose who I would swear my allegiance too between Skeletor and my father the Faceless One. I chose Skeletor and where did it get me, it got me trapped in Snake Mountain for over a decade of my life. During that time I started a plan to steal the power of Greyskull for myself but then Merman found the Corodite Crystal and we where released. So I started to believe that he just MIGHT be able to pull it off. But he didn't. He failed again and again and again and I grew tired of losing so I starting plotting again. Then I realized that even though I have the brains, Skeletor still has the brawn so I wouldn't be able to defeat him alone. I watched as Skeletor destroyed an ancient Sanctuary so that Hordak would never be freed. I found this interesting. If I know Skeletor, I know he surely wouldn't go out of his way unless Hordak would be a threat to his Reign so I decided to find another way to free him. I realized that if the Sorceress was weakened, I could open the dimensional gateway above Castle Greyskull to Despondos. So I executed the plan at long last. First I used the magic wax that I had been saving ever since I discovered in Anwat Gar and used a feather from the Falcon form of the Sorceress that I had acquired. Then I advised Skeletor that it was the perfect time to invade Eternos that way I could plot away at Snake Mountain. From their I telepathically contacted Man-at-Arms and called him to Castle Greyskull, unfortunately, the Sorceress ruined my plan and I wasn't able to get they Orb of they Elders. I thought that my plan had failed when I realized that I had they ability to read the Sorceress's mind. My telepathy has never been able to to pierce her thoughts, she had hidden them from me but now in her withered state, I could go deep into her thoughts and I learned of Adora, the second child King Randor and Queen Marlena, I learned that a sword of Protection had been lying in wait inside Castle Greyskull until the day when she was to return. I wisely chose to use the Siren Spell to lure Mekaneck to bring me the Sword of Protection. Now the power that was meant for King Randor's daughter belongs to me. " Evilyn explained the everything that transpired but most of Skeletor's brainless minions did not have the slightest clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaa, can you say that part again, you know thaaa part with, with Skeletor" mindlessly requested Trapjaw.  
  
"Oh what mindless IDIOTS" she said while smacking herself square in the face.  
  
Only Tri-Clops understood perfectly but unlike they others, Tri-Clops still had a sense of loyalty to Skeletor. He starred a whole in Evilyn and it wasn't long before she realized that he might become a threat.   
  
"I'll keep my eye on that one" she thought to herself.  
  
"King Randor has a daughter" he said to himself.  
  
Author's Note: I just want to warn anyone that is reading this that since I don't exactly know how this story will end yet, I reserve the write to edit small details in my pervious chapters. I know that might be annoying but sorry. 


	5. Wager with the Devil

Authors Note: OK I'm going to post this chapter even though i have A LOT of editing yet to do on it so a lot of it might get changed later on.  
  
Chapter 5 Wager with the Devil  
  
Man-at-Arms and Adam breached the Dark Hemisphere on their way to Snake Mountain where the Faceless One had said the Sorceress is imprisoned along with the Candle of Doom. The Candle that is day by day slowly draining away the Sorceress's life force. All they have is the piece at mind that they have the element of surprise but little do they know, they are being carefully tracked by Tri-Clops Doom seeker. Although, Tri-Clops hasn't yet told Evilyn or any of they others yet about they intruders. He has decided that they could work to his advantage and help him stop Hordak who is already changing things around to the dislike of Tri-Clops who remains loyal to Skeletor. Hordak has chained King Randor and Skeletor to the thrones of the Great Hall. He plans on making them watch his ascension as Skeletor planned to do with Randor. Then he plans to throw them mercilessly into the dimension of Despondos where they shall be damned for all of eternity. The prison in which Hordak has spent the better half of the last century trapped in like a caged animal.   
  
Man-at-Arms and Adam stared helplessly at Teela's lifeless body. She hasn't moved a muscle, she hasn't even breathed. They can't even tell whether she is alive. Teela is Man-at-Arms adopted daughter. After the Sorceress of Greyskull left her with him long ago, he took her in like she was his own and although they are in reality not bonded by blood, he looks upon her as though she is. Adam has mixed feelings about teela. He has spent the better half of his life viewing her as the sister he never had, but in recent months, he has developed more intimate feelings for her. Though he isn't sure if she feels the same way. Nethertheless, both of them would be broken without her and where prepared to risk life and limb to protect her.   
  
Meanwhile at Evergreen Forest, the Masters of the Universe steadily inch close to the city of Eternos. Mekanek was still seething at himself for aiding Evilyn in opening the box containing The Sword of Protection. He nor any of the others truly knew what the significance of that sword was. They do not know that sword rightfully belongs to Adora, Adam's twin sister who was taken as a baby by an evil Horde to the world of Etheria where she remains very much alive, unaware that her destiny is being stolen from her at this very moment. The Kingdom of Eternia could not conciliate the wound caused her loss. Thus the Sorceress did what she thought was right by wiping the memory of Adora from the minds of every soul in Eternia. But in the Sorceress's weakened state, she couldn't hide her thoughts from Evilyn's Telepathy thus Evilyn learned the truth.  
  
The Masters had been attempting to plot a counter strike on Skeletor's forces but without He-Man, Teela, or Man-at-Arms by their side they would face almost certain defeat. Stratos wasn't prepared to send hundreds of men out on a suicide mission. Instead he decided to remain stationed until he received further orders from Man-at-Arms or Teela. Little did they know that Teela and Man-at-Arms where on a suicide mission of their own in the Dark Hemisphere.   
  
Adam glanced into Teela's frigid face. He held her head up with his warm finger tips caressing gently through her lengthily locks of chestnut hair. As he studied the symmetry of her face, he perceived that he never truly looked at her the way he did now. He felt as though by looking at her face, he was gaping into her very soul. He felt connected with her. He felt they urge to embrace her and never let her go. As though the minute he took his eyes off of her, he would suffer and die a thousand times. But why, Why he felt this sudden affection, this sudden illogical sentimentality? He desired nothing more than to purge himself of these irrational feelings. But at the same time he didn't, he wanted to envelop them, to satisfy the deepest yearnings of his heart. As the icy wind lashed through his golden hair, an epiphany came into his wake. He came to fathom that these feelings came from FEAR. Fear of loss. Fear of the thought of never again knowing the joy of being a part of her life. The thought of such a reality was haunting him, tormenting him every time his heart beat. He couldn't bring himself to think on anything else while her life was hanging in the balance. He would be willing to deny himself, the satisfaction of food, the warmth of clothes, and even the very comfort of oxygen in his lungs if it meant she could live for a single moment longer. He would suffer forever in the 8 circles of hell if it could alleviate a single moment of her agony.  
  
A tear came across his face.  
  
"Teela, if you can hear me, please, you can't give out on me like this. Like you said, we've been through too much together. Look, I know I can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, well most of the time, but it's only because well, you're they only one who will put up with me and allows me to just be . . . me. You're the only one who really listens to me and is always they're for me. You"re my best friend, my only friend.   
  
"I'm your friend too" Man-at-Arms replied gently with his hand on Adam's shoulder. He meant not to interrupt Adam's heartfelt plea to Teela, he only wished to let Adam know that he was their for him.  
  
Adam nodded and reluctantly took his arms from Teela and allowed her cold face to rest upon the Bio Bed.  
  
Then the Transport's power began to fluctuate, going off and on and off until Man-at-Arms pulled the emergency stop lever on the vehicle. They where now dead in the water.   
  
"I don't understand. I recharged it before we left. Their's enough power in this thing to go weeks on full velocity" he explained.  
  
"Not if I disable the power systems" called a voice.  
  
" Tri-Clops, I should have known. SHOW YOURSELF" he commanded.  
  
Tri-Clops Doom Seeker came into view. I should warn you that it wouldn't be wise to fire, I have ten more Doom Seekers on your trail. Besides, I have no query with you at this time, I simply want to arrange a deal." he explained.  
  
"And WHY would I trust you" he asked?  
  
"I don't know, maybe because you are flying into enemy territory without reinforcements and I have they ability to alert my superiors. That way, your plan to save your precious Sorceress will fail and Eternia will be damned forever" he said villainistically.  
  
"You have our attention" Man-at-Arms reluctantly conceded.  
  
"As I thought. Now you see, Unlike they other scum I work with, I have a sense of loyalty to those I work for. While all my comrades submit to whomever is in power. My loyalty does not lie with Hordak. My loyalty lies with Skeletor " he explained.  
  
"Quite Frankly Tri-Clops, I think that's a lie, I think that your only loyal to Skeletor because he always makes use of you and your inventions" Man-at-Arms replied.  
  
"Well Man-at-Arms it seems you know me better than I thought. With Skeletor I have a motive in life, a purpose to show-case my many talents. Hordak called all my inventions worthless junk. As a matter of fact, I have a feeling that as soon as the power of Greyskull is within his reach, he'll do away with me and all my life's work, and you see, I just can't have that" Tri-Clops explained.  
  
"Ah, well that sounds more like you, I can't say I'm thrilled to be working with you, Tri-Clops, but I believe you. Since you give me no other choice, I'll hear you out. Now what exactly did you have in mind" he asked?  
  
Well, thats the good part, I've devised a plan to release Skeletor from Eternos" and your going to help me.  
  
"Wait just a SECOND. Release, SKELETOR, We've got enough on our hands, we don't need that Staff wiedling maniac on our tails again. Sorry Tri-Clops but we're not that thick" Adam stepped in.  
  
"I haven't finished yet. The second part of the plan is that we send Hordak back to Despondos AND we destroy the candle of doom, thus your Sorceress will be free and the power of Greyskull will be safe once again" he explained.  
  
Man-at-Arms carefully pondered his proposition. "Well, it's the best chance we've got" he responded.  
  
"WHAT" adam asked?  
  
"First we have to release the Sorceress from Snake Mountain and destroy the candle of doom" Man-at-Arms said.  
  
"You see that's the thing, their might be a we bit of a problem with that because you see, neither the Sorceress, nor the candle of doom are in Snake Mountain. Evilyn brought the Sorceress hear and the Candle of Doom has been hidden carefully in Evergreen Forest" Tri-Clops explained.  
  
"WHAT but the Faceless One told me................."Yes I was watching your little discussion with him through the Doom Seeker, I have no doubt that Evilyn knew you where on the way and told him that so that he'd throw you off your game" Tri-Clops interrupted.  
  
"Adam we have to turn around and head for Eternos" Duncan screamed.  
  
"NO" Tri-Clops interupted. "Not yet, there is something you must do first in Snake Mountain. You see, King Hiss and the Snake Men have been trying to overrun Snake Mountain for weeks. But Skeletor created a barrier to protect it. The barrier has most likely fallen by now thus King Hiss is no doubt making himself comfortable" Tri-Clops explained.  
  
"Your point" he asked?  
  
"King Hiss has an old quarrel with Hordak. Long ago in they age of the Zodakkians, their was one time when it looked as if the first great hero of Eternia, He-Ro was defeated. The Horde had seized control over all of Eternia. Hordak swore an oath that if King Hiss aided him in conquering Eternia, he would give King Hiss control over all the land that once belonged to the Snake Men before the Zodakkians later inhabited the planet. Once in power, Hordak betrayed King Hiss. He denied his request and instead confined the Snake Men to a small portion of land that was no more plentiful of than the land the Snake men had inhabited prior to Hordak's Reign as ruler. Then of course, He-Ro and King Hiss where trapped in the Cosmic Pool and years later, Eternia was split by Hordak into the Light and Dark Hemisphere's, The Horde's Reign ended at the hands of King Greyskull when he encased Hordak in the Dimension of Despondos at the cost of his own life. Then, the Horde was driven out of Eternia. Instead they decided to invade Eternia's sister planet Etheria.. If I know King Hiss, I know his one weakness is a thirst for vengeance. He is no doubt still seithing at the very mention of the name Hordak and would go to any lengths to even the score" Tri-Clops explained.  
  
"Yes, there is one flawe in your plan Tri-Clops, King Hiss has a thirst for our blood as well. The Masters drove him and the Snake Men into the sea not too long ago. How do you know he won't eat us alive if go anywhere near Snake Mountain" Adam asked?  
  
"I don't, but I do know that if you told him that in only hours the power of Greyskull will be in the hands of his greatest enemy and he'll be virtually unstoppable, it might grab his attention. Catch my drift" Tri-Clops asked?  
  
"All right" Duncan said. "You've got yourself a deal, we'll attempt to get King Hiss BUT, in exchange, you'll have to do something for us. Send all of your Doom Seekers to find they exact location of the Candle of Doom. Then use those brains of yours to figure out a way to destroy it" Duncan commanded.  
  
"I've already sent out my Doom Seekers to patrol the Evergreen Forest. You might as well send your Defenders to look as well being that they are just taking up space while Hordak is sending a surprise attack to exterminate them all. Tri-Clops out".  
  
Duncan gasped. He quickly reached his communicator out of his pocket. "SECRET ATTACK! Stratos come in.......Stratos COME IN" he commanded.  
  
But it was too late, Stratos and the Masters had been ambushed by Hordak's Forces.  
  
The Masters at first faired well against they Invasion Force, that is until the ground shook at they emergence of Evilyn, bearing the Almighty Sword of Protection.  
  
"Who wishes to challenge me" she asked?   
  
Ram Man charged her with all his might. BAM! He felt as if he ran into a brick wall. The Sword protected Evilyn by forming an invincible barrier that not even Ram Man could come close to penetrating.   
  
"Argh, I can't feel my body anymore" he gasped.   
  
Evilyn's eyes traveled around the Evergreen Forest until her eyes met the perfect target.  
  
"Perhaps you Mekaneck, after all I have you to thank for my new toy. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have access to the God-like power that I now have in my possession" she skulked.  
  
Mekanek stared scoldingly into his Nemesis's eyes. Her lip curled in an evil smile as she knew her prey was taking the bait, falling willingly into her clutches. His neck extended ramming Evilyn unto the ground.  
  
Now enraged, Evilyn sprung back to her feet. She reached into her sheath and wielded the Mighty Sword of Protection. At the glimmer of the mighty sword, the Defenders gasped and took several steps backwards.   
  
"Ah, it's time I took the power of Greyskull for a test ride. IN THEY HONOR OF GREYSKULL. I AM SHE-RA" she bellowed. Once again, the beautiful gem in the center of Evilyn's Sword emitted a ray of light. Evilyn, now augmented with the Power of Greyskull raised her power sword into they air and then aimed it at her prey.  
  
"NOW, let's see what you got" Evilyn said with they obvious intention of coaxing Mekanek into a dual. Mekanek took the bait. He had long wanted to prove his worth to the Masters of the Universe. Now he finally had the chance. Mekanek slowly paced in Evilyn's direction staring squarely into her merciless eyes.   
  
"NO! She's too powerful lad" Stratos exclaimed. "And if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have that power. I gave it to her, now I'm going to take it AWAY" he shrieked.  
  
Mekanek extended his neck as long as he could and wrapped it around Evilyn and tightened like a Anaconda. Evilyn held aloft her sword and chanted "Sword of Protection, reveal your power". The sword radiantly gleamed. It scolded deep into Mekanek's neck freeing Evilyn's arms. Now bearing the strength of a titan, Evilyn was able to break his grip effortlessly. Then she kicked him sharply in his stomach, hurling him across the rocky ground. Then she lifted his face out of the muddy earth and whispered tenaciously "Mindless fool, it is a shame, so young, so quickly your life has run it's course. It's best I put you out of your mindless MISERY" she hissed. She wielded the sword once again. "Sword, reveal your WRATH" she commanded. The Gem unleashed a blare of energy. The energy shot up Mekaneck's body causing him to feel the deepest pain and agony he had ever experienced. The radiant color of Evilyn's eyes where soon replaced by darkness as if a specter had eclipsed her compassion. Soon this was reflected in the usually colorful gem on her power sword as it changed to the tone of death. Mekanek looked up at his friends. They could do nothing for Evilyn had erected a force field around herself and her victim. Mekanek raised two fingers up to his comrades in a sort of salute before his body buckled and burst. Mekanek was no more.  
  
As time passed by, that moment did not. That moment remained frozen in every soul in Evergreen Forest. It is moments like them that separate life from that of Roboto's and that of a normal sentient being. It is moments like them that shape a person, that ultimately change them forever. As time may have been passing them by, the Masters were not aware of it. Shock had overtaken their souls. Reality had yet to sink in. As their lives passed before their eyes, they stood frozen, paralyzed with visions of what they had just witnessed.   
  
Evilyn stared malignantly at the beguiled remains of her fallen victim. Of all the evil deeds she had ever performed in her long life, this was by far the worst of them all. Mekanek was not in the slightest way a threat to her power. She had killed him mercilessly in cold blood simply because she could. No deed in her dark mischievous past could compare to this unhallowed sin. She had turned people into toads, sent people to unhabitable dimensions, and burned off they're very skin but never had taken the life of an innocent. Her hands began to tremble. She felt intoxicated. Tears fell from her face as she felt distrait for her victim and yet in a sick way, she drew pleasure from it. Pleasure from the pain she had caused. After she wiped away the tears from her face, she had a sick smile. She indulged in it.   
  
From beyond the walls of Castle Greyskull lurked a father in pain. The Faceless One fell to the ground gasping for air. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. What remained of his heart was stabbed out with a knife by his very own daughter. The very air he breathed was poison. He was after all these years faced with reality. He had spent years trying to bury the past deep into his subconscious only to have it cast back at his face. The Reality that sins of the father had influenced Evilyn to be the death of an innocent young man. That harsh reality was one that he could not bear to live in.   
  
"Stratos, come in, PLEASE" Man-at-Arms commanded. "I'm here, I'm here lad he said in a morbid tone of voice. "Stratos, what's wrong, what has happened" he asked?  
  
"Mekanek, he's, he's dead"  
  
Author's Note: YIKES, I wrote a very WIERD and unexpected ending to this chapter. It was even unexpected to me and I wrote it. 


	6. author's note

I decided to write Fanfiction for the soul reason of having people tell me what is good and what is bad about my writing. But since no one is reading my story I guess it's just a waste of time. I would finish it but I've lost all my motivation to write this story so until it comes back, I'm discontinuing this story. 


	7. Unholy Alliance

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the He-Man or She-Ra Franchises  
  
AN : Ok FINE, I will continue the story to some degree as long as a few people keep reading it. So without further ado here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Evilyn gaped into the Sword of Protection. Through her reflection she glared at her own satanic smile. That image terrified her. She had become everything that her father had feared she'd become. It was as though a demon had taken control of her body. The beautiful jewel in the center of the sword that once gleamed with all the colors of the rainbow was now as red as blood. At the sight of this, the sword fell slowly out of her hands to the ground. Evilyn held her hands to her head trying to get a hold of herself, but she could not ward off the images of her victim screaming in agony before he died. It then came to Evilyn's attention that she was still surrounded by her enemies thus she grasped her sword and then vanished into the darkness from which she came.   
  
"Adam, we have to . . . we have to keep going" Duncan said softly. He placed his hand on the young Princes shoulder. "I can't, I can't believe he's gone" uttered Adam. "It isn't FAIR! If I was He-Man I could have stopped this from happening. I was given the power of Greyskull. I should have been able to save him, save Teela, the Sorceress. But I failed. I failed you, I failed Teela, my father, I failed them all. This is ALL MY FAULT"he bellowed. "NEVER say that again Adam or you will dishonor Mekanek's sacrifice for you and your future Kingdom. You are not all powerful Adam, you can't alter fate. Mekanek died trying to prove himself. It was his decision to challenge Evilyn. He died most honorably, as a warrior" spoke Man at Arms with a sense of pride. Adam and Man at Arms at last arrived at Snake Mountain. It was a bit eerie to see Snake Mountain being that last they saw it, it was in the form of Serpos under the control of King Hiss They sought out King Hiss and his band of Snake Men. "KING HISS, REVEAL YOURSELF" Duncan commanded.   
  
Not King Hiss, but Kobra Khan, his second in command emerged from Snake Mountain however he did not come alone, he came with Rattlor, Tung Lashor and a mass of his bestial Snake Men.   
  
"Rattlor, you can have the older one, that fresh young ripe morsel belongs to me" Kobra Khan said with drool at the tip of his fang.   
  
"HOLD IT Kobra Khan, that's Prince Adam, he belongs to King Hiss.   
  
Adam could not help but to feel a bit distressed as he stared at the Hellish carnivorous creatures, foaming from their mouths with their eyes fixed on him. "Uh Man at Arms, I think it's time to wave the red flag" Adam insisted to Duncan who seemed perplexingly relaxed. Adam knew that they wanted human flesh and Prince Adam to them looked like a big steak. "Adam, we have business here, don't be a coward" Duncan protested. "Well my snake men, it's time to FEAST" Kobra Khan hissed. "We must speak to King Hiss" Man at Arms commanded. The Snake Men didn't seem to be paying any attention to a word that Duncan had uttered as they closed in around Prince Adam salivating at they idea of feasting on a royal eternian banquet. It wasn't even clear whether or not they comprehended any English. "MAN AT ARMS, DO SOMETHING" Adam now insisted.   
  
"STAND ASIDE" Rattlor hissed "He belongs to KING HISS" The beastly Goliath Snake Man threw all the others aside. He clutched the young blond prince by his throat trying to drain whatever life was left in him. Man at Arms fired his immobilization ray paralyzing a half dozen Snake Men. But one of the creatures took him by surprise and bit deep into the circuitry causing a discharge that paralyzed both the creature and Man at Arms leaving Adam alone to defend himself.   
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, one of the Snake Men had uncovered the Transport and discovered Teela's lifeless body. Adam looked on in horror, still in the clutches of the behemoth Rattlor. Rattlor drew him up the steps of Snake Mountain. Adam struggled with all his might but to no avail. But before Rattlor reached his destination, Kobra Khan slithered in front of him, cutting off his path. "Hiss can starve as far as I am concerned. This one is MINE" he hissed. "FOOL, you no longer have ambrosia in your veins thus I am now stronger than you" Rattlor conceded. Khan cackled before uncovering a small ration of ambrosia. "I've been saving it for they appropriate occasion, HAHAHAHA" he laughed. Kobra Khan swallowed the small ration of ambrosia that he had acquired during the Snake Men's siege of Andrenos. To the dismay of Rattlor, Khan grew immeasurably in both size and power before he leveling Rattlor down the stairway of Snake Mountain. Adam took that opportunity to flee down the steps but Khan hovered ominously behind his prey. Adam reached the transport to find that the Snake Men where closing in on Teela. Adam took up Teela's staff and pummeled every Snake Man he could reach. but he was completely outnumbered. The Serpent-like creatures threw the staff aside. Tung Lashor rapped his tongue around Adam leaving him defenseless. "First let's drain him so he can't struggle when we devour him ALIVE" said one of them sadistically bringing out a exited clamor among the serpents. One of the Snake creatures bit deep into Adam's shoulder. Another bit into Adam's chest. Adam wailed in agony as the carnivorous creatures drained gallons of plasma from his body. As Adam felt the life ooze out of him, he could not help but stair at Teela. He had failed her, failed to protect her. Without her he would have no reason to live anyway he thought. But before the carnivorous creatures could embalm Adam alive, a figure came dashing out of oblivion wielding a red staff twirling it around and around. With the staff he hived a half dozen of the Serpents into the air. Then he clubbed General Rattlor upside the head who was already dazed to begin with and knocked him completely unconscious. The figure now maneuvered towards Adam. Kobra Khan attempted to cut him off but by the time he got their the figure disappeared. Khan turned around to see that the red figure had some how escaped his path and now hovered in the air before prince Adam and sliced Tung Lashor's tongue off of Adam. Adam, now barely any life left in his body fell to the cold hard ground. "Well well, if it isn't the Cosmic Enforcer. What business do u have hear Zodak" he asked malignantly? "Only the business of protecting my future King" replied Zodak. "HISSSSSSSSSSSS! You won't defeat me, I have the power of ambrosia on my side. "That will not be enough" replied Zodak. Zodak wielded the power of the Cosmos. Kobra Khan was no match for it, not even with the ambrosia. He and the other Snake Men were forced to retreat into the bowls of Snake Mountain. Man at Arms was revitalized by Zodak but Adam had loosed too much blood at the hands of the Serpents. He would require a blood transfusion. "But HOW in Eternia are we going to get blood for Adam" he asked? King Randor and Queen Marlena are trapped in the Palace of Eternos. What are we going to do, march into the Castle and declare a temporary treaty with Hordak" he spat. "No, there is only one way to save his life. I must bring Adam to Etheria, Eternia's sister planet" he explained. "And HOW may I ask will you do that. The only way to reach Etheria is through the Sorceress and that is quite obviously not an option at the moment" Duncan explained. "I am not called the Cosmic Enforcer for nothing. I guarded Castle Greyskull long before Teelina was the Sorceress, I know all the secrets of the ancient Zodakkians. There is a way to reach Etheria without the magic of the Sorceress" he explained. "But WHY, WHY go to Etheria" Duncan asked? "I'm afraid I cannot answer that Duncan, it is not yet time for you to know" he explained. Before I go, I will MAKE King Hiss listen to you. In his weakened state, he won't be able to pull anything" Zodak explained.   
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS, you WILL listen to Duncan or I will slice your head from your belly" Zodak wailed.   
  
In his weakened state, King Hiss had little choice other than to listen to Man at Arms proposition.  
  
The threat of Hordak holding the power of Greyskull was too great a threat for Hiss to ignore. He agreed to supply Man at Arms with an army of Snake Men. Man at Arms reluctantly agreed to lead them to Eternos.   
  
"Once my business there is complete, I will return to help you on your quest Duncan" Zodak explained.  
  
Man at Arms looked down at Adam. It was bad enough he was losing his adopted daughter Teela and the Sorceress, but now Prince Adam, all semblance of hope was being drained away. Duncan pulled his head up in an attempt to appear confident, but his distress was as clear as the summer day.   
  
"Don't greave Duncan, do what you can, that is all that can be expected of you" Zodak said, attempting unsuccessfully to put Man at Arms troubles at ease.   
  
"There is still hope Duncan, there is ALWAYS some hope" Zodak proclaimed. "Yes, but so little time" Duncan explained.   
  
Zodak shook his head in agreement before he threw Prince Adam over his shoulder and started on his journey to Etheria.   
  
Man at Arms returned to his transport. He caressed through the hair of his adopted daughter. "My sweet Teela. Where are you? Why can't my mind touch your thoughts? If only you could tell me what is happening to you" he said with a tear tinkling off of his cheek. Then the tear instantly froze. A cold chilling wind had chilled the volcanic ash that blanketed Snake Mountain. The usually sweltering hot wasteland of the Dark Hemisphere had become a frigid glacial latitude. Icicles had formed around the frame of Teela. Man at Arms knew not what this meant, only what He hoped that it meant. Before Duncan could think, he heard a familiar voice from afar. "Duncan, Duncan . . . " called the voice. Man at Arms found himself in a different place. The ground was littered with now snowfall, Teela's body, now lying on a sheet of ice encircled by shards of knifelike Icicles in a cave with half a ceiling. Then he looked upon a familiar face, one he thought he would never see again. It was the face of the Sorceress, unscathed by the evil force of the candle of doom. "Is this, is this real" he asked? "I wish that was so Duncan, but the constraint of the candle cannot be undone. "My Lady, I have failed you" Duncan uttered with remorse. "No, Duncan, as I've tried to tell you, My continuance as Sorceress has come to an end. You cannot change that now, I have accepted my fate, As I accepted this path and my ultimate and final destiny long ago. "My Sorceress, I don't know what you mean, your destiny is life, not death. "In time you will understand Duncan, in time you will. The Sorceress looked upon her daughter. The bed of icicles glistened with light. "What is happening to her. Why can I not reach her" he asked? "Because you are not listening" whispered the Sorceress. "Then in a flash of light, Evilyn burst onto the scene. An icicle was cut from the wall of the cave by the Sword of Protection as it plunged upon Teela's body. Man at Arms looked to the Sorceress. She returned to her decrepid state, withering, dying, virtually clinging to life. This dream concocted by the Sorceress had ended. Evilyn positioned the Sword of Protection to the Sorceress's delicate neck. "You've been in contact with Duncan. Don't you know you can no longer hide your thoughts from me. "I know" responded the Sorceress. But Evilyn was too sly to not realize that the Sorceress was still hiding the biggest secret of them all. "Don't play with me, I am not Skeletor, I know that you are too wise to use up the last of your life energy to contact Duncan unless you had a real purpose in doing so. " I wanted to look upon my daughter's face one last time" she lied. Even though Evilyn knew that the Sorceress was still hiding her true purpose, she excepted this Explanation and departed back to her Chamber.   
  
Within seconds, the breeze had passed and the icicles had melted. The dry spell of Snake Mountain had resurfaced. Man at Arms nervously checked teela for a wound from the fallen icicle and fortunately found nothing.  
  
Then he felt a cold shadow. Standing quite ominously behind him was the giant frame of General Rattlor. "Don't worry Duncan, as long as you keep your end of the bargain, you will keep your head HAHAHAHA" he cackled. "I am a man of my word" Duncan proclaimed. Man at Arms started up his vessel and programmed it for full speed. He set the coordinates for Eternos. Man at Arms Ship took off followed by a fleet of Bestial Snake Men. Only time would tell how long this Unholy Alliance would last. 


	8. Misconception

Disclaimer: I own NADA from the famous He-Man Franchise!!!!  
  
AN: Thanx for the few people that gave me reviews. Keep them coming. This Chapter is not your typical MOTU kind of stuff but I hope you like it.   
  
Chapter 7 Misconception  
  
Evilyn paced tumultuously through the hallways of the Castle. Jaded by it's vast eloquence, Evilyn's Head was throbbing. "HAHAHA"a voice cackled evilly from deep beyond the castle wall. "Oh, now I'm hearing voices, can this day possibly get any worse" she asked herself blankly? The voice got louder and louder until Evilyn began to feel light headed. The weaker she became, the louder the shriek of laughter became until suddenly it stopped when something caught her attention. On her way to her appointed room, she came across Teela's bed Chamber. Evilyn felt as though she was a ten year old girl who had been admitted into a candy store full Of luscious treats. She stared around the room, salivating at the mouth. She wanted to learn all of her Arch-Nemesis's most intimate secrets. As she skulked around the room, she became more and more sickened. The beautiful decor, the pictures of Teela with her father. The teddy bear she received from her dear Adam. Teela personified everything that Evilyn loathed about the world. She had a childhood, friends, a father, EVERYTHING that Evilyn was denied in her youth. As she came upon a picture of Teela with her father, Evilyn's rage had overcame her. The Malice burned within her like acid scolding a small child. The last time Evilyn felt this feeling of pure disdain was when her eyes touched Mekanek's beguiled remains. As evilyn clutched the picture tightly, her hands literally trembled as she saw her own reflection in the glass frame. Their, she saw of all things a tear upon her usually cold expressionless face. Not even when she was in the jaws of death did she shed a moment of weakness. Evilyn hurled the picture on the ground with all her might and watched as the glass shattered. Evilyn felt light headed yet again. Her heartbeat pounding out of her head like a mallet meeting a stone. Evilyn found herself in the Castle Hall. She had no idea how she had gotten their. She also found it peculiar that the Hall was repaired so quickly after Skeletor destroyed the construct only a few days ago. Then, their was a little girl, Evilyn marched over in protest. "What in the blazes is a child doing in.....It was none other than Teela. Except not Teela in her present form, she was a little girl on her father's lap with a teddy bear that she had received from her best friend Adam for her seventh birthday. A beaming smile across her beautiful face. Evilyn's heart again began to flutter in rage. Teela left her father's lap in a sort of hurry. "I HATE PICTURES" she roared. Then their she stood, Queen Marlena. Evilyn had no love loss for her. She happened to be the one whom she hated more than any other in the world. That hatred carried over to Teela whence Teela became the closest thing Marlena had to a daughter after the Sorceress erased her memory of Adora. Evilyn remembered all too well the years Evilyn spent living at the Castle. She had consoled Randor after the death of his father King Miro. It was widely believed that he would choose Evilyn as his wife. These rumors were spread through-out Eternia so much so that Evilyn began thinking of what she would do with the power she would gain once she became Queen. However, that all changed after King Randor returned to the Castle with six survivors of a crashed spacecraft from a distant world known as Earth. Evilyn was furious after she learned Randor had proposed to the captain of the Spacecraft, Marlena Glenn. Fearing that her chance for power had slipped away, she hatched a diabolical plot. First she spent a great deal of time bonding with Marlena and even delivering to her the person responsible for sabataging her ship. She then presented Marlena with a wedding present, a solid gold ring that was secretly encased with a dark magic force that allowed Evilyn to take control of Marlena's body so that she could wed King Randor and become Queen of Eternos. The only error in Evilyn's perfectly hatched scheme was that she failed to dispose of her old body in which Marlena's consciousness survived. In Evilyn's body, Marlena attacked Evilyn on the day of the wedding. This conflict stunned on-lookers until Marlena destroyed the ring and the spell was reversed. Evilyn was chased out of the city of Eternos, never to return until now. "What are you worried about Teela, you are indeed the most beautiful girl in all of my Kingdom and beyond" spoke proudly a young King Randor who at this time was adapting to being christened the new King of Eternos. For so long he was simply Captain Rand, now he is simply known as the King. "Haha, those pink bows look smashing Teela" arrogantly stated the young Prince Adam. "Adam, I'm going to go to my room and when I return, I am going to RIP you a new SPINE" little Teela roared. Teela marched up to her bed chamber with Evilyn lurking deviously behind. When Teela at last reached her room, she jumped up onto her bed and uncovered a diary from beneath her pillow in which she began to write. "Evilyn lurked behind and positioned her staff. "Hmm, I don't know how I got here, but what an opportunity to make certain my rival never reach her teen years" she deviously plotted in her mind. It then occurred to her, Why bother using her staff when the power of Greyskull lied conveniently in her pocket?" she thought. She once again summoned fourth the black jeweled "Sword of Protection". "How ironic that the sword of Marlena's biological daughter be used to eliminate the imposter that she took in" she thought. Evilyn raised the weapon but their was a knock at the door and Teela ran to answer it. "Just a minute" she yelled.  
  
Thus the tip of the blade did not meet Evilyn's intended target of Teela's delicate locks of glistening hair, but instead met a page in her diary.   
  
Evilyn's curiosity had overwhelmed her. "What could Teela have been be chronicling? Most likely, the joyous occasion of her seventh birthday" she thought. Evilyn never knew such content in her early years. Instead, she knew only pain. The pain of the loneliness that consumed her soul and turned her heart to a shade of black. Her father had abandoned her on all of her birthdays. He never even acknowledged the day his little Lyn was born. He most likely didn't even know when it was. Not a soul in the world ever showed her that they cared for her. The closest thing she had ever received to such was Skeletor. He took her in and paid very close attention to her needs but deep down she knew it was only because he required her talents and nothing more.   
  
Teela returned to her bed as Evilyn lurked back into the closet before repositioning the blade above teela.   
  
"Goodbye Teela, how I will miss tormenting you" she hissed silently.   
  
Then Evilyn's rage was consumed. All these feelings had suddenly taken over her. These where not Evilyn's feelings, they where pain yet not the same pain that Evilyn knew. Evilyn was telepathic and she was sensing the deep pain of another lost soul. She looked with her minds eye across the vast Astral Plain of Eternia to see whom this deep pain belonged to but could find nothing. She could only see the joyful faces of the citizens of Eternos who were celebrating Teela and Prince Adam's birthday. Then Evilyn looked down upon the diary and saw that it was wet. It was dampened by tears trickling from the distraught face of a little girl with deep pain the likes of which Evilyn had never felt with the exception of her own. These were not the tears of a spoiled little girl who was upset they didn't get the right present for their birthday. These tears came from one who is without a piece of their soul. Evilyn felt the sudden urge to embrace the little girl. She was the only one that knew what Evilyn was going through. That is until she took a hold of herself. She raised the Sword into the air once more until she felt the wrath of a scolding stair. She looked into the window to see the Falcon Zoar gaping at Evilyn. Those eyes that burned through Evilyn's skin like a hot blade. Evilyn looked down into the puddle of tears and saw her reflection once again. She could clearly see herself holding a blade over the head of an innocent child. The girl dropped her Diary underneith her bed. Evilyn lowered her sword and took her hand to the childs shoulder only to find that she could not touch her. Her hand went right through her. She awoke to find herself on the floor of Teela's bedroom in the present. She was about to get up but couldn't help but wonder. She looked under Teela's bed to discover the diary.  
  
She opened it to the page that chronicled her seventh Birthday. She expected to find in the diary more fuel for the fiery vengeance in her soul. She expected to find the tales of the blissful jubilant life that Evilyn was denied, instead, she found a dreary melancholy existence of a girl who did not know who she is and wear she came from. An existence that in more than a few ways mirrored her own. "Today is my seventh birthday. Like always, it is a festive occasion. The party begins at the castle and extends through out Eternos and beyond. There are lights, there is music, there is dancing and happiness all around. My father gave me a beautiful dress to wear with pink bows to put into my hair. I got dolls and all different wonderful things, even more beautiful than those of the other little girls of Eternos. When my father and all the other people see the disdainful response on my face to all these thoughtful gifts they seem to think that I'm ungrateful. The other children think that I'm strange that I'm not like other girls that I'd rather have a crossbow than a new dress. It's not that I don't love these things because deep down I do. I want to be a little princess. In my heart I share the same fantasies as all the other little girls in the world. But what would it be to be a princess without my mother telling me how beautiful I am to her. My father doesn't speak much of her. They only thing he told me was that she loved me more than anything in the world and she made a sacrifice to protect me and Eternia. To FIGHT for my survival. For that reason I can't bring my self to experience a single moment's joy. I only feel pain, a terrible pain that won't go away. Theirs too much pain for time to erase. I have but one memory of her. When I wake up every morning, I can see only but a glimpse of her angelic face. That glimpse torments me, haunts me every day I live, every moment I breath. I cannot bring myself to face these feelings. For I know not the sound of my own mother's voice. Therefore I cannot find a moments peace. The emptiness is too great. I've shed enough tears. From this moment on I shall bury this weakness within my soul and never reveal them again. I will show no emotion, I will do only one thing for the rest of my life, I will FIGHT. I will FIGHT to make sure that no other little girl in the world shall share my pain. Goodbye my mother, goodbye Teela, From this day forward, I am only a warrior that will show no semblance of my own fear."  
  
How familiar this all sounded to Evilyn. Evilyn remembered long ago when she traveled the same lonely unforgiving path. She gave up all the things that made her happy and dedicated her life to the Dark Arts. Going on a merciless path of destruction. Power became the only thing she knew, she had forgotten everything else that brought her joy.   
  
"What am I doing, showing emotion over this pitiful GIRL? I am EVIL-LYN I know not the meaning of the word compassion. The only thing I feel for this girl is an unhallowed thirst for VENGEANCE" she tried endlessly to convince herself. Then Evilyn looked down on the picture of Teela and her father. She wielded her staff and incinerated the photo with her dark energy. "I will laugh again, I will take comfort in her PAIN. HA HA HA! Teela, I will never allow you to know your mother's love. I will make certain that you both suffer for Eternity. Then she felt that feelign again as though she was being watched. The feeling of the eyes of Zoar who Evilyn knew to be the Sorceress. "Are you playing with me Sorceress, I'll put an end to your mind games" she hissed.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
